Skater Girl Meets Rich Girl
by Crescent Sunrise
Summary: It was just a nice day out. And then Ruby had to drag me to the skate park so she could ogle her girlfriend... Again. Little minx. - Silly drabbles of a random rare pair, may continue to add more chapters in the future, fluffiness and humor abound!
1. Chapter 1

Skater Girl Meets Rich Girl

 _Why am I even here again?_

Looking around, Weiss watched the multitude of people performing stunts ranging from mediocre to utterly death defying. Though she would grudgingly admit that she wouldn't even hold up to the 'mediocre' level of skill that she witnessed from time to time.

Looking at her longtime friend, Ruby, as she squealed in delight, the red themed girl stared fixatedly at her girlfriend, Blake, as she pulled off a number of quite impressive stunts on her BMX bike. Weiss turned and looked on as well, seeing Blake twirl around her bike in a way that Weiss would have called impossible if she hadn't just seen it. She smiled to herself as she listened to Ruby cheer the young woman on.

 _Oh yes, this is why I'm here._

Weiss wasn't anywhere near as avid a fan of these extreme sports. Ruby herself met Blake a couple of years ago when she went as a guest with her sister, Yang, to an extreme sports competition. Yang perform in the motorized off-road motorbike races. She was an up and coming champion in the field, donating most of her winnings to children's foundations, keeping enough for herself to live off of comfortably.

Weiss herself became friends with Ruby during her early high school years, wanting to get out of private tutoring and experience life in a way that wasn't quite as privileged as she was used to. It wasn't the most… conventional of friendships. It had started off with ruby stumbling into her on her rollerblades trying out a new trick. There was a lot of yelling, and a lot of Ruby following Weiss until she finally forgave her and tolerated her presence until… she didn't need to 'tolerate' it anymore.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

She was pulled from her musings as she noticed a very… 'punky' girl on a skateboard coming in there general direction. _Oh, she looks quite fit underneath that sweater._ Weiss glanced at the girl's legs as the muscles flexed helping with her balance on the board, starting up a grind on a nearby rail. Then the purple blur whizzed past herself and Ruby, giving the white-haired girl quite the fright. "Watch where you're going you crazy fool!"

The 'crazy fool' skidded to a halt with an impressive trick on her skateboard and looked back sheepishly, fiddling with her locks of vibrant green hair under her hood. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." She sounded very sincere with her words, "Um, well, you see… I kinda fumbled that one there." Motioning about the general area, "Almost didn't land that one."

Sighing, Weiss spoke, "It's alright. Just be more careful next time please."

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Weiss went back to looking at the different people doing their tricks, it took her a moment to notice that the skateboarder hadn't left yet, standing where she had stopped somewhat timidly. "Is there something else that you needed?" Weiss asked not unkindly.

The girl blushed as she stared at Weiss, glancing back to her and wherever else wasn't Weiss. "Yeah, um, look, I was trying to impress you there," She gestured at the rail, "With the grind." She clarified. "Aaaand I obviously blew that. I'm just gonna be blunt, you wanna grab a bite to eat? Maybe a coffee?"

Weiss was the one blushing now, she looked at the girl again, she hoped she was being discreet as she checked out the toned girl – no, _woman_ as she tried to collect herself. But the slowly forming grin and the way the skater posed and preened slightly under her gazed destroyed _that_ hope.

"I thi—"

"—She would love to!" Ruby interrupted and answered for her, grinning like a Cheshire cat and helping a babbling and blushing Weiss to her feet.

"Ruby what are you doing?" She whispered harshly.

"I'm totally throwing you to a sexy wolf so I can get a bit of alone time with _my_ _super sexy_ Blakey, and I totally saw you check her out, don't lie." Ruby answered with her own quiet tone.

"But Ruby—"

"Come on what's the harm? Go have some fun. If you don't like her, leave it at that. You can be a big stick in the mud sometimes, shake some of that griminess loose!"

"I am _not_ a 'stick in the mud' Ruby Rose!"

"Prove it Ice Queen."

"I am _so_ going to get you back for this." Weiss promised.

"Nah, you'll thank me later. Tootles!" And Ruby bolted off like a bat out hell on her red and black rollerblades. Probably going to steal Blake away to a private corner for a while. That girl was insatiable once she'd seen Blake get serious during her practice sessions for competitions.

"So…" Weiss looked back at the girl with the skateboard, "I'm Reese. Reese Chloris." She held her hand out in proper greeting.

"Um, I'm Weiss." She grabbed the proffered hand lightly and was surprised when Reese lifted it to her lips for a quick peck.

"So, how about that coffee?" she asked with a cute little grin.

Weiss blushed again, replying quietly, "That sounds lovely."

 _ **A/N: Here is a nice short little piece for my friend Blacsparrow. Just cuz I felt like it. Love or hate, let me know! Have an awesome day folks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Skater Girl With Rich Girl

Weiss slowly came out of her slumber. The light of a new day shining through a small crack in the curtains of the bedroom window. A smile came to her face as she felt utterly content and satisfied, stretching her sleepy limbs, she reached out blindly only to find that the other side of the bed was absent a certain toned skater girl. She opened her eyes then and sat up slowly, only now noticing that she could hear music faintly beyond the door to the rest of her – no, _their_ apartment.

A grin came to her face when she also noticed the smell of bacon.

Quickly, Weiss got up from her their bed and pulled on her short, light blue robe, barely going past mid-thigh. Still tingling from last nights… adventurous activities, she crept silently from the bedroom and made her way through the modest apartment towards the kitchen. She had a bemused smile on her face as she crept forward, listening to what was clearly music that _she_ had written and performed for a popular anime that she couldn't for the life of her remember the name of, disappointing really, because she enjoyed it a fair bit.

Thoughts of monster-slaying high schoolers left her mind though as she gazed at the sight of her girlfriend, Reese Chloris, swaying her hips widely to one of her upbeat songs. Said hips, and the toned bottom attached, were clad in some very revealing booty shorts. She almost snorted at the words she thought to describe the bottoms, but they were aptly chosen.

She had to bite her bottom lip though as her gaze went upward to the old, large purple sweater that Reese just would not part with. Weiss was once again seeing its appeal though as it fell from one of the green-haired girls' shoulders, revealing one of the many love bites Weiss had left on her the night before.

Weiss continued to silently ogle the woman cooking the divine smelling breakfast of what had to be waffles, eggs, hash browns, and that heavenly scented bacon.

 _Gods, this has been the greatest year of my life._

The music picked up from its already quick beat and Weiss watched avidly as Reese picked up her own movements. Gyrating and bouncing around, Reese began to sing along to the music.

"Hotter than the sun, feel my fire; pyromaniac: my desire. Thought that you could see the truth; 'til I just burned down the booth, Human Torch can't mess with me; Johnny Blaze: Suspect B; Strike 'em quick, lightning fast, melt them britches down to ash; gasoline, kerosene, strike the match, ignite the scene. Things will never be the same; feel the fury of my – Holy crap!" She yelped in surprise as she turned around and caught Weiss staring at her, "Dammit babe, don't do that! Scared the hell outta me!"

Weiss had to laugh, she couldn't deal with what she'd just seen. "Oh my god. Reese, were you," she snorted in a very unladylike manner, "Were you _twerking!?_ To _my_ music?"

Reese regrouped quite quickly and smirked, flicking her bangs out of her face, "Puh-lease, Weiss, you _know_ you love when this booty moves." Reese emphasized the statement by presenting said 'booty' and giving it a firm slap.

"Does your licentiousness know no bounds?"

"Babe, I don't even know what that word means, but, says the girl who couldn't keep her face out—"

"—Alright! How about we just finish making this wonderful breakfast and enjoy our day off? We promised that we would be there for Blake's competition today… and Yang's as well, I suppose." She added almost as an afterthought.

"Jeez, Weiss, girl isn't even here and you're taking jabs at her." Reese chuckled, dishing up plates of food for herself and Weiss.

"Thank you," Weiss accepted a plate, "And she is entirely deserving of it. She is always making such lewd comments about you and I."

"But it's all true."

"That's not the point!"

Reese just laughed.

 _Oh, if you didn't do that thing with your tongue…_

 _..._

* * *

...

Reese sat comfortably with her arm wrapped securely around Weiss' waist as they watched Blake take her turn on the multitude of half-pipes, rails, and other surfaces to perform her insanely dangerous tricks. Ruby Rose sat beside them, cheering on as Blake completed trick after trick flawlessly. It was clear who would be winning this competition, it was almost unfair that Blake competed.

She held Weiss tighter as the shorter woman leaned into her embrace, watching more politely than most other fans. She wasn't under the illusion that Weiss overly enjoyed these things, but, she came to every one of them without complaint, especially her own boarding competitions.

It was just another reason she loved her.

 _How I ever got so lucky, I'll never know… and I don't really care._

Reese ignored the competition in favor of watching Weiss, staring until she noticed her gaze.

"What is it?" Weiss asked gently.

"You remember the first day we met?"

Weiss smiled, "Of course I do you dolt."

"It was quite romantic, don't you think?" grinning away at the beautiful woman.

"I believe I called you a 'crazy fool' after you almost killed Ruby and I if I recall correctly." Weiss said in a snooty voice.

"That's just because I'm a crazy fool for you, babe."

Weiss snorted, "Wow, that was saccharine, even for you darling."

"There you go, using words I don't know again." Reese said huskily, she changed her tone to something more serious, "Weiss."

Weiss focused, clearly hearing the tone, "Yes, Reese?"

"I love you."

Weiss blushed lightly and smiled serenely, "I love you too. So much."

They leaned into each other and kissed firmly, letting the world fade away from them until they had to come up for air. Panting lightly, foreheads pressed together as they stared deeply at each other, Reese said lightly, "I'm so glad I almost killed you."

"Reese!"

Ruby snorted at that.

 _ **A/N: Just because I felt like it, here's another one! Happy Reading everyone!**_

 _ **CS.**_


End file.
